


【花糕】垃圾情缘【中+下】

by banbaizi



Category: S.C.I.谜案集 | S.C.I. Mystery (TV) RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-26
Updated: 2019-07-26
Packaged: 2020-07-20 08:03:02
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 23,778
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19988806
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/banbaizi/pseuds/banbaizi
Summary: OOC如有垃圾分类错误 请一定不要告诉我晕车人士请提前备好晕车药





	【花糕】垃圾情缘【中+下】

**Author's Note:**

> OOC  
> 如有垃圾分类错误 请一定不要告诉我  
> 晕车人士请提前备好晕车药

高访解开领带瘫倒在沙发上撸了一把脸上的冷汗，强压着胃部试图驱散一阵阵锥刺般的疼痛，胃酸的刺激让那里灼烧得厉害。

早饭没吃，一个接一个的会议让他直到三点才吃上午饭，结果晚上又被空腹灌了不少酒，本就脆弱的胃终于又发出了警告。还好这笔收购已经谈的差不多了，不然真是白受罪。

打开手机试图看看现在这个点儿还有什么店家在营业，可列表上花花绿绿的麻辣烫、烧烤、小龙虾，就算是再不注意饮食高访也知道这些食物只会让他的胃更有负担。无奈的将手机甩到一边，用遥控器打开客厅的光，准备用胃药和止疼药熬过去。

适应了黑暗的眼睛一下还没适应光线，却没有错过一瞬看到桌上放着的——包子？

高访拿起被整整齐齐包在保险膜里的三个包子，脑子迅速的转起来试图搜索出将它放在这里的人。

父母第一时间被想到，但也第一时间被划掉，自从独立生活以后，爸妈就完全为自己而活不再操心他们俩兄弟的生活，只是每月会固定聚会一次。至于他那个傻弟弟，更是不比他清闲几分。

突然一张乖乖巧巧的笑脸出现在脑海。

高访匆忙又捡起手机，打开社交软件，在一众还未查看的留言中找到已经被压到很后面的花千肉。高访这才发现之前每一天年轻人都会给他留言，大致的意思都是垃圾已经收好了，高访一次都没有回复过，毕竟他的消息是在太多，真的着急的事儿，都会直接打电话或者去办公室找他。

消息的拉倒最后，有两条文字比较多的，差不多七点左右发的。

——访哥，我看你胃好像不好，带了几个包子给你，就放在茶几上，你晚上可以热热吃。

——对了，如果晚上不吃的话，记得放冰箱，天气热，会坏掉。

真的是他！

高访心里咯噔一下，不规律的跳动起来。

这个花千肉怎么回事，一般只是来收个垃圾的人会那么贴心吗？

胃部又是一抽，饿得不行，高访决定先把包子热一热，垫垫胃再吃药。看着微波炉的时间倒数跳动，高访盯着手机不知道该如何回复好。

或许对方真的就是那么善良，毕竟也会无偿帮老人收垃圾？

可是他又不是老人........

短短的两个对话框已经要被高访盯出洞来，直到微波炉发出提示声，他也没能敲上一个字。诱人的香气勾引高访端出包子，保险膜上已经因为热气闷出一层小小的水珠。小心撕掉后香味更加浓郁，白白的大包子每一个都捏了7、8个褶子，高访随机拿起一个咬了下去。浸透了汁水的包子皮松松软软，完全不像放了几个小时的样子，很难想象刚出笼的时候会有多好吃。高访加快咀嚼的速度只为了更快咬第二口，半精半肥的鲜美肉馅调味得恰到好处，一口接一口，高访就站在厨房就地解决了一个包子。

齿颊留香都不足以形容包子的美味。

很快高访一个接一个的又将剩余的包子吞吃进肚，不知是不是错觉，就算是曾经被招待一桌上万的饕餮盛宴都没有这三个包子带来的满足感强。

温热的东西确实让他的胃好受了点，这次真的要好好谢谢花千肉了。

——谢谢你的肉包，很好吃。

想了下，高访又敲了一句。

——多少钱，我转给你，真的麻烦你了。

本想着时间已经晚了对方一定睡了，没想到顶端传来了对方正在输入的提示。

很快消息框就弹了出来。

——喜欢就好，明天再给你带。钱就不用了，就算在垃圾费里吧。

高访寻思着这是吃白食啊，哪里还好意思不明不白的叫人家明天继续给你带包子。

——不用，不用，这哪里好意思。

高访的消息才发出没多久对方又快速回复。

——访哥，我们都是朋友。这肉包本来是我自己做，平时也会给其他几个老人家带几个，多你一个没什么。

——我先睡了，晚安。

一条消息高访反复的看，不太确定对方是真的将他和老人相提并论，还是有别的想法.......

如果是前者，徘徊商界多年，高访很难相信有人做什么不是为了获取报酬，可他认识花千肉虽然不久却知道对方确实衷于行善。

如果是后者......

脑中浮现出着花千肉那天使的脸庞，魔鬼的身材。

不管花千肉对他有没有这个想法，高访知道自己心里躁动的小火苗着实已经燃了起来。

高访修长的指节在屏幕上快速的敲打。

——谢谢，晚安。

算是默认的回复让高访过上了每天回家都有包子吃的日子，偶尔用过餐才回家时会将包子放进冰箱第二天早上直接加热带着路上吃。花千肉隔几天就会换一批口味，豆沙包甜而不腻，香菇菜包各种配料比例恰到好处，更别提他最爱的大肉包了。也不说这些软软白白的大包子救他于水火之中，却也对减少有害垃圾做出了一定贡献。

收购案对价的阶段尤为重要，高访每天都忙着从对方提供的一堆报表、报告中搜寻一些蛛丝马迹，以压低收购成本，而这些通常都要在完成了日常工作之后额外挤出时间来干。每天都在月亮高挂后才得空回家，就连周末也不得闲。终于在见证了月亮2轮圆缺之后，以预期的价格完成了收购。

难得在天还亮着的时候回到家，高访推开门的时候见到玄关处放着一双不属于他的鞋。

是小花来了吧。

高访不自觉的弯起嘴角。

比起见面，这一个多月来两人更多的是通过社交软件交谈，可高访却对这个热心大男孩亲切的很。毕竟对话内容早就从一开始简简单单的打扫卫生到31号楼的小公狗让33号楼的小母狗怀孕了这种小区八卦。在永无止境般大批大批的数据面前，这种无聊的消息却也显的有趣、提神得很。

况且这些天少年不仅仅帮他收拾垃圾，还会将他因早出晚归随手乱丢的东西归位，贴心的比他曾经请过的家政阿姨更甚。

高访扪心自问，他对这个过分善良的小朋友确实有些在意，如果说一开始是在意那诱人的外貌，现在则是对他内外兼备的欣赏。

如果对方真的有意追求，他想自己应该会欣然接受，毕竟他们这个圈子里，能有一个看对眼的，可不那么容易。

不过对方也并未有过多的表现，既然今天有空，高访准备好好试探个所以然来。

换了拖鞋走进厨房就见到在放包子的花千肉，少年一如既往的穿着中裤和白色背心。与他小腿一般粗壮的手臂一览无遗，确实能在家中欣赏到这等美景，高访实在不舍得放对方走了。

“小花来了啊，又给我送包子了，谢谢啊。”

“访哥，你老那么客气。”

“对了，晚上有空吗？我请你吃个饭吧。”

“吃饭？”

“嗯，算是谢谢你这段时间一直帮我料理家务。”高访推了推眼镜带着一脸不容拒绝的诚恳笑容，“总给你钱就显得生分了，而且我猜你也一定不会收，这顿饭就算我是以朋友的身份请你吃的。”

“不用了，访哥，这哪里好意思。”花千肉合上冰箱，看着高访腼腆一笑，“而且，外面的饭菜还没有我做的好吃，咱就别浪费这个钱了。”

高访挑眉，如果不是吃过花千肉做的包子，他绝对会以为少年人在自吹自擂。可深知对方厨艺的高访，肚子里的小馋虫又开始作怪，“你还会做别的？”

“嗯，中餐的话，几乎没有不会的。”其他的不敢说，花千肉对自己的厨艺可是顶顶有自信的，这也算他唯一有些小自豪的地方。以前也不会四处宣扬，可对着高访，就是很想告诉他，甚至还想让他尝尝自己的手艺，“你想试试吗？”

高访简直立刻就想点头，却发现不太对，“那不就变成你请我吃饭了？”

“大家都是朋友，找个机会一起吃个饭而已，哪儿有什么请来请去的。”

高访短暂的迟疑让花千肉担心对方是不是不愿意吃他这种私房菜，毕竟看起来对方好像更加偏爱酒店外卖。

“这样吧，我去买食材，你来做饭？”

花千肉接受了这个提议，不过也说要一起跟去，毕竟好的料理，从挑选食材开始就是重要的一步。

穿正式三件套逛超市有些怪异，高访出门前换了一身休闲的V领T恤和卡其色休闲长裤。胸前白皙的肌肤让花千肉一时有些挪不开眼，心中暗叹访哥的皮肤真的很好，又白又嫩的。

正好是做饭的时间点，超市里的人也不少，高访已经记不得上一次踏入那么生活化的公共场合是什么时候的事了。陪着人买菜更是成年后的独一份，花千肉看上去确实有那么两把刷子，拿着一盒盒在他看起来并无二至的红肉反复掂量，最后还被剁肉的小哥夸有眼光。

不紧不慢的将生鲜区逛了个全，又添了些调味料，最后在零食区拿了几包薯片后便结账回家了。

大包小包的东西两个大男人才堪堪拿下，当然高访只负责了徒有体积的膨化食品而已。

“小花，我找出这个，你看看能穿吗？”花千肉刚起上油锅，就见高访拿着件粉色格子的围裙递了过来，如此少女心的颜色让花千肉有些诧异的看着高访。

“我搬家的时候我妈送的，也不知道怎么想的，给了粉色的，你将就下吧。”这放了5年多的围裙总算是又见天日的一天了。

“那个，好像......”花千肉支支吾吾地不知怎么开口拒绝。

“穿上吧，防止油溅在衣服上。”

“好吧。”

高访在心中偷笑，花千肉实在太可爱了吧，满脸写着拒绝却还是同意了。

“我帮你。”语毕，高访就将围裙套进了花千肉的头，嘴角微微上扬，没有绕道背后去将围裙的绳子系牢，而是双手直接捏着腰绳从对方的腰侧穿了过去，头几乎贴在小花的胸肌上，隔着厚实的肌肉也能听见对方突然加速的心跳。

花千肉这边确实傻了眼，血液因为这个近乎拥抱的动作快速流动，访哥怎么会突然？身体僵硬到不行，时间流动的速度几乎停滞，不太精明的大脑转动着，却也想不懂高访这个举动是什么意思？

“嗯，还挺合适的。”高访表现得仿佛没有任何越矩，自然的拍了拍小花的手臂，“花大厨，期待你的作品。”

是他想太多了吧。

花千肉接下来的料理时刻全然魂不守舍，满脑子只有那个超近距离的接触，和高访身上好闻的古龙水味儿。

幸好身体早已记住了做菜的一切细节，不多久后高访的餐桌上第一次被琳琅满目的菜品摆满了。

“哇，你还真不是吹的。”还没吃，光是着香味和色泽，高访就知道这一桌菜绝对极品。迫不及待的站起身夹了一筷子糟溜鱼片，却没注意到开口过低的衣领因为弯腰的动作下垂，胸前粉嫩的两点完全暴露在花千肉眼前。

本来才刚从那个“拥抱”恢复过来的花千肉又倒吸一口气，不对啊，他们明明都是男人，为什么他要盯着访哥的那里看？！

可是小小粉粉的，真的和他的不太一样，好漂亮。

“真有你的，小花。”高访刚想夸奖对方却见花千肉脸有些微红的盯着他的胸前看，敏锐如他，自然是立刻发现对方看到了什么才会变成这样。毕竟，他有那么多休闲T恤，挑选这件领口最低的，也不是没有道理的。

老狐狸看见小兔子，哪有不吃的道理，如果说第一次是无心的，那么之后无数次的起身夹菜，压低身体，在花千肉躲闪眼神时与其说话引起对方注意，就全都是高访的一手策划了。

这一晚，满足了口腹之欲的同时高访也确定了一件事——花千肉绝对对他有意思。

之后的好几个周末，高访都会找各种理由将上门回收垃圾的花千肉留下吃饭，当然是对方做。偶尔也会在恰好的时间假装洗澡没拿毛巾，让对方帮忙递一下，再为对方脸上的红晕惬喜一番。花千肉时不时也会在工作日多留几道小菜放在冰箱，每每高访回到家打开看到那些菜和贴在冰箱上的小纸条时都会心情大好。

花千肉绝对没有夸张，他的饭菜吃多了，外面的外卖简直有些难以下口。

一切都进展的如此顺利，仿佛只要有个人先开个口，他们之间的窗户纸就会被捅破。

当然，如果有机会的话，年长7、8岁的高访自然不介意做这个捅纸人，他可不想像南弦一样，拖个7年才抱得美人归，这个比喻也不太对，毕竟他比较想被抱。

又是一个周末，这天难得十点多了花千肉还没来收垃圾，虽然现在更多时候，厨房里的垃圾都是花千肉自己制造的。等到11点对方短信也没回，高访有些担心，花千肉一向有礼貌，不会看到消息不回，生怕对方有什么事。简单的换了身衣服便出了门，找了垃圾回收点的居委大妈询问，对方也表示今天没见过花千肉。

高访知道花千肉家里开了家包子铺，随便套一套话，居委阿姨就告诉了他地址。

高访没有想到小花口中的包子铺有那么大，足足两层楼的沿街商铺热闹非凡，硕大的金字招牌上花家包子铺几个字让高访确信自己没有找错地方。。

“阿姨您好，我想问下花千肉在吗？我是他朋友，找他有点事儿。”高访见着柜台上打着扇子的中年妇女，眉宇间与花千肉有些许相似，不出意外应该是他妈妈。

花妈妈平日最爱看偶像剧，就喜欢电视里的俊男美女，眼前站着个跟从电视剧里跑出来的男主角一般帅气的人。立刻挂上笑脸，“小花怎么交到那么好看的朋友，也不知道早点带回家来给我瞅瞅。”花妈妈热情的站了起来，指着大堂边上写着餐客止步的牌子，“你走过那扇门上二楼右手第一间就是小花房间，你自己上去吧。”说完想了想又开口，“你可以伐，要不要阿姨带你上去？”

“不用了，我自己上去吧，阿姨您忙。”

外面还有好多人排队下单，高访也不好意思麻烦阿姨，不过听对方的意思花千肉应该在家，这样他也放心下来了。

“嗯，找不到再和阿姨说啊。”

“诶，谢谢。”

高访走了之后花妈妈才想起今天子蝎好像来了，不过，应该没事儿的。

去二楼的楼梯不长，却有些狭窄。

到了二层之后是一条有些长的过道，高访走了几步便见到了右手边第一间房。

房门虚掩着，虽然花千肉出入他家的次数已经他自己都数不清了，可这还是高访第一次造访对方的住处，不知直接推门进去是否太过突兀，正准备伸手敲门的时候听见里边传来了女人的声音，“花千肉，你到底是不是男人！”

无论是内容还是声音，这一句带着抱怨的低吼都让高访的心倏然咯噔一下。

不会的，不会的......

手不由自主的推开房门。

眼前的景象简直让高访的呼吸都要停滞——花千肉上半身全裸躺在床上上，腰腹部上坐着个只穿着内衣的女孩。

所有的自我安慰瞬间化为灰烬，这一番画面高访心理素质再好也很难再自欺欺人了。

“呀！”

床上的一对男女同时发现了高访的存在，女孩尖叫着躲进了被子，花千肉反而是松了一口气的看着高访，却又有点怀疑自己的眼镜，访哥怎么会来找他。

可花千肉还没来得及开口，就见到高访微微一笑，虽然整张脸看起来只有嘴巴在笑，“打......打扰你们了，不好意思啊，我应该先敲门的，我先走了，你们继续。”

说完高访就缓缓关上了房门，一时间仿佛空气中的氧气都被抽空一般，胸腔的起伏变得无比困难。他一分一秒也不想多待，刚才的每一刻、他说每一个字都好像在嘲讽自己是一个自作多情是小丑。

高访匆忙下楼，因为走得过于匆忙还踩空了楼梯，一路滑坐到底。

花千肉追出来的时候就见到高访扶着扶手揉屁股，三步并作两步冲下去抓住高访手，“访哥，你.....”一开口花千肉也不知道该说什么，他不知道为什么看见高访笑的比哭还难受时他的心会一抽一抽的疼，顾不得白子蝎的挽留就追了出来。可访哥为什么不看他，刚才听到的响声应该就是高访从楼梯上摔下去的声音，花千肉焦急万分，不知道高访是否摔伤了，“访哥，你没事吧？”

高访抽回了被对方握住的手，短暂的时间足够他做好表情管理，摆出他最擅长的商业笑容，“我没事，真的没事。我就是看打扰了你的好事儿，有点过意不去。”高访活动了下身体，表示自己真的没事，他当然知道花千肉问的没事不会是别的“事”，末了还不忘打趣，“女朋友挺漂亮啊。”

“她还行.....”花千肉毫不关心女朋友的话题，此刻的高访看起来已经与平日无异，可他总觉得心里被揪着，而且他怎么会出现在他家，“你找我有急事吗？和我说说。”

“哦，对了，是有事儿来着。我就是和你说，我今天下午要出差，未来一周你不用来我家了。”见对方没有否认女朋友三个字，高访笑得更用力了，一把年纪还在自作多情，勾引直男，回想起来简直丢人的不行，好在花千肉是真的迟钝，那就趁这个机会当断则断吧，“你女朋友出来了，你快回去哄哄她，这次是访哥对不住你，真的不好意思。”

高访抬头就见到那个短发齐耳的女孩从楼梯口探出头来，一脸疑惑的看着他们。

耳朵不断嗡嗡作响，听不见花千肉在后边喊些什么，也不知道自己是怎么和花妈妈道别离开店里回到家中。

偌大的客厅中只有空调运转的声音，高访给自己倒了杯红酒，忽想起自己之前2个多月堪称愚蠢的行径。事实证明，花千肉对他的好和对社区空巢老人的好别无二致，没想到叱咤商场的他也有需要被人同情照顾的一天。还自以为有魅力，最后不过是遇到个善良过度的直男罢了。

冷哼一声，喝光了杯中的酒，又倒了三分之一。

空调吹得高访脚冰冰凉，可他却不高兴挪动一分，他确实需要好好冷静一下。

没事的，反正什么都还没有发生，损失没有造成，丢人的事情只有他自己知道。不过就是喜欢上个直男罢了，哪个GAY没犯过这种错误。说到底他只是看上对方的肉体罢了，嗯，三条腿的蛤蟆难找，两条腿的肌肉男还不好找吗。

一杯又一杯的红酒证明高访的这些自我安慰有多无力，可商人及时止损的本能让他知道一定要将这段感情遏制住......

自从那日高访匆匆离开已经过了半个月，早就超出了对方所说的出差一周的时间。发出去的消息一开始还有回复，可直到一笔转账到账和高访单方面的“解雇”通知后，就彻底没了音讯。

花千肉盯着手机上那条消息发呆，他不是没有忍不住上门找过高访，可连续输错三次密码还差点启动自动报警装置时花千肉确认高访真的换了密码。甚至有次在楼下明明见到他家灯亮着，可任他如何敲门，房内都安静的让他以为刚才看见的灯光只是他的错觉。

当你知道一个人所有的联系方式和家庭住址却还是找不到他的时候，那就只有一个可能性——高访在躲他。

表弟当晚第八次看着手机叹气的举动终于让乌太贤忍不住开口，“小花，白子蝎的事情表哥都听姨妈说了。不就是分手嘛，也没必要唉声叹气的吧。”

“不是她的事儿。”那天之后没多久，白子蝎就和他提出了分手，本来险些被逼迫发生关系的事儿已经让他有些反感。再加上本就是女方倒追的厉害，在家人的起哄中在一起的，对于分手花千肉也并没有多少伤心的感觉。反正比起联系不上高访，这件事对他而言甚至是不痛不痒。

原本以为表弟是因为失恋了才心情低落，毕竟看起来真的就是那么一会儿事儿。就连姨妈也让他好好开导一下表弟，接过对方却说不是因为这事儿，反而更加让他好奇，“那你和表哥说说，到底怎么了，你妈怪担心你的。”

花千肉犹豫再三还是决定将这件事告诉表哥，但他只说是他一个朋友的事儿，故事不长，很快就说到了朋友的朋友推门而入见到朋友的女朋友骑在朋友身上时，表哥一边佩服自己的理解能以一边诧异道，“你是不是不举？”

“什么？”花千肉一心只在于怎么描述高访脸上说不出来的表情，完全不知道表哥在说什么。

“我说你朋友不是不不举吧，女朋友只穿内衣骑在身上居然没反应，还追着他朋友走了？”要他是子蝎他也提分手啊，而且这个所谓的朋友，绝对不止是朋友那么简单。

“我也.....哦....我也问过我朋友，他说他也不知道，当下就觉得一定要去追。”花千肉继续开口，“可是我朋友的朋友现在完全不理我朋友了，我.....我朋友根本找不到他了。”

小花哭丧着脸难过的样子让乌太贤搓了搓脸，完了，姨妈当初的预感没错，小花还真不是个直的。

“小花，你听表哥说一句吧。我知道这是你的故事，而且也知道为什么你的那个朋友会不联系你。”乌太贤也是过来人，知道这个圈子最忌讳的就是爱上直男，方才听来那个“朋友”也多次试探，看表弟现在的状态，也难怪对方会得出表弟是弯的的结论，毕竟就他这个身外人都明明白白的看出小花的情愫。

可惜他这个傻表弟实在不开窍，至今还觉得两人只是好兄弟。

“为什么？”花千肉看着表哥一脸恨铁不成钢的表情，不知道是自己是哪里做得不对，赶忙发问。

“我没猜错的话，你那个朋友应该是喜欢你的。”

“喜欢我？”

乌太贤点了点头。

“可我是个男的。”

“我也是男的，可我喜欢的人也是男的。”

“可那也不能代表访哥他.........”

“这种事情呢，只可意会不能言传。表哥能说的就只有这些，剩下的你还是仔细想想，如果你对他有意思呢，就去努力挽回，如果你没有这个意思，我建议你还是放弃的好，不要再去骚扰他。”

最后犹豫了几天，花千肉还是决定一定要见到高访，问出个所以然来。

花千肉已经记不清第几次按亮屏幕查看时间，手机的电量早已变成红色，高大的身躯窝成一小团倚靠在高访家的大门上。手臂抱住蜷起的膝盖，目不转睛地盯着电梯的方向，希望下一秒那扇门就可以分开，将他此刻最想见的人带到面前。

抱着侥幸心理试过曾经的密码，牢牢紧闭的大门却让他再次死心，花千肉从未想过自己会被这间屋子拒之门外，或者说被高访拒之门外。

烦躁的抓了抓头发。

表哥的话一直萦绕在耳边，花千肉不确定表哥说的到底对不对，毕竟这些情感对他而言都过于陌生。可现在想来，当表哥说出这种可能性的时候，他确实是高兴的，几乎为零的耐心让他一定要亲自确认答案，他想问问高访——你真的喜欢我吗，你为什么又不理我了？

光是想象高访的回答他规律的心跳就会乱了节奏，如果他说不呢，那是不是说明高访真的是不需要他了，找到更好的人代替他，或许这个人比他会打扫、会煮饭、会........光是想到这些可能性左胸出就猛地一抽。这已经是不知道是今晚第几次了，花千肉没有想过，自己会如此害怕一个否定的答案。

这样是不是就是表哥说的喜欢呢？

不善于思考的少年几乎撸掉自己的一把头发，心里无法宣泄的情感仿佛是在发酵，随着时间的推移越发膨胀。好似面团里的空气一般，花千肉的大脑一点一点的被高访占满，微笑着问他是不是收垃圾的高访，穿着睡衣青涩如大学生的高访，对他每一条无聊八卦都认真回复的高访，替他围围裙舔去酱汁的高访，努力学习垃圾分类的高访，还有——那天笑的无比难看轻轻带上门离开的高访........

——嘶

心又有点疼。

侧头抵在自己的膝盖上，继续望向电梯的方向。

9月初的夜晚并不比盛夏凉爽几分，过道上没有空调，也不通风，闷热的环境让本就是易汗体质的花千肉几乎湿透了，淡淡的清香飘逸在楼道中。

占南弦架着高访走出电梯大门的瞬间就闻到了这股浅浅的香味，感应灯因为他的脚步声亮起，下一刻就见到缩在高访家门前的身影。

少年的脸上淌着好几道汗痕，背心也黏在身上，卡其色的中裤更是深一块浅一块。如果不是他今天刚听完高访的“无事论”，他甚至怀疑这高档小区还有借宿楼道的拾荒者。

要让外界知道以精明圆滑著称高访竟然折在那么一个傻小子手上，怕是连浅宇的股价都会抖一抖吧。可这小子对他虎视眈眈的模样可不像高访说的什么“他是一个直男”“根本就不喜欢我”“没想到我也有翻车的一天吧 哈哈哈哈”。

高访一直都是这样，坚强的让人有些心疼。在浅宇屡次遇到危机时是这样，在住院检查报告不甚乐观时也是这样，他总是带着难以攻破的微笑面具，让人就连安慰都无从开口。占南弦唯一能做的只是在高访笑着叙述这一次“翻车经验”并一杯又一杯灌着红酒的时候给他递些容易饱足的食物垫垫胃。

占南弦现在耳边还回荡着高访带着笑意的一句句“我没事......我真的没事......”，而他还并未来得急问过一句“你还好吗”。

“访哥！”花千肉眨了眨眼，确认靠在陌生男人身上瘫软无力的男人就是高访没错。见到心心念念的人儿出现，立刻站了起来，顾不得两腿因长时间弯曲而血脉不和，踉跄的挪到了占南弦面前，“访哥你怎么了？”

还没消化完兄弟口中朝生暮死的感情，就在见到另一个主角一脸紧张冲过来的模样时疑虑更甚——这个男孩，真的不喜欢老高吗？

老狐狸嘴角扯起一个邪笑。

老高，这次不如，换我来帮帮你。

“你别碰他。”占南弦皱着眉头拍开花千肉试图触碰高访的手，严厉的口气仿佛对方是犯了重大低级错误的下属，“你是谁？在小访家门口干嘛。”

一句小访叫的占南弦自己都起了鸡皮疙瘩，可看到对方骤变的脸色，让他觉得这一剂药没下错。

“我...我是访哥的朋友。”花千肉不知道自己为何会突然结巴，是对朋友这个定位的不确定还是被眼前人强大的气势逼退，“你是谁...访哥...访哥怎么了？”

“朋友？小访什么时候交了你那么脏兮兮的朋友？手拿开，知道他身上这套西装要多少钱吗？到时候沾上汗渍，我怕你连干洗费都赔不起。”

“我...”

占南弦看着花千肉急欲伸出的手刹时止住，眉头蹙在一起，就连眼里都写着大大的纠结二字。思索片刻后把手在裤子上蹭了几个来回，将裤脚管也一并染色。随后反复翻看手掌似乎在确认是否还会弄脏西装，再次抬眼时眼珠躲躲闪闪想看他却又不敢看他。

这小朋友也太好读懂了吧。

占南弦在心里笑得更深，出口的话语却一句比一句尖锐，“你什么你，我是小访的男朋友，没听到过他提起过你这样的人，你快走吧。”模仿恶婆婆的口吻，占南弦觉得自己的演技应该不错，毕竟男孩的眼神一下子就黯淡下来，似信非信的开合着口唇却说不出一句话。

一副要哭了的表情委屈到不行，手脚无处安放，好半天才蹦出一句，“你真的是访哥男朋友.......?”

“你觉得呢？”占南弦有意的将扶住高访的腰间的手收拢两分，让对方更加靠近自己。

花千肉探到一半的手微微有些颤抖，犹豫了一下还是又收了回来。明明方才还热到不行，此刻就好像整个掉进冰窖似的、花千肉没想到自己等了数个小时，连问出那个问题的机会都没有，就被不知道从来冒出来的高访男朋友下了逐客令。

好吧，他根本连客都算不上。

事实证明，表哥的判断是错误的。

“蹬蹬蹬....”

手机电池提出的最后警告，下降的音调倒是和花千肉此刻的心情一般。花千肉已经听不见这个西装笔挺的陌生男人开合着嘴在说些什么。他只是.......只是想再多看高访两眼，他不知道今天过后是否还能有机会那么近距离的观察这个男人。

不知是不是视线太过于灼热，几乎将整个人的重量都压在占南弦身上的男人此刻缓缓的睁开了眼。乌黑的眼珠方一聚焦就在见到花千肉的时候不敢置信的眨了眨，嘴里跟嚼着一粒梅般含含糊糊，“小花.....嗝......哈哈哈.......是小花.......”边说还边伸出手指了指花千肉的方向，转而又拍了拍占南弦的胸膛，“小花.....就是那个直男......哈......那辆翻掉的车........”

占南弦压下高访随意挥舞的手，那手指都几乎都要戳到他眼睛里去了，这老高年轻时喝醉了酒品还是不错的，顶多倒头就睡，怎么一把年纪了反而动手动脚起来。

“我知道.......我知道......”

醉酒的人气力极大，再加上高访几乎整个人的重量都靠在他身上，占南弦又要扶着对方站稳，又要克制对方的手舞足蹈，真是有点心有余而力不足。

回头看了看老高口口声声喊着的直男、翻掉的车还是傻愣愣的站在一边，也不知道搭把手，真不知道老高看中这人什么。

“南弦你不知道.......不知道.....呵呵......我谁都没告诉过......嗝......你怎么会知道.....”

高访煞有其事的摇了摇头，熏红的脸上写满了你不懂。

“哦.....对了.....南弦.....嗝...那个股东会决议你别忘了签字......嗝.......融资需要提供的.......” 

占南弦不知该哭还是该笑，他是知道喝醉酒的人没有逻辑，可这话头也跳得太快，就连神志不清的时候还能惦记着投资案，浅宇最佳员工的头衔绝对应该颁给他。

说完这句高访突然又沉默了起来，还似乎可以自己站着，占南弦甚至以为他其实已经酒醒的时候，突然又出乎意料的大喊一声重心不稳地向前一冲，“.....嗝.....啊！”

“老高！”没料到突发的动作，占南弦一时没稳住，只见高访软了腿险些要摔到， 那个从高访醒过来就一直装木头的少年总算还是派上了用场，一把接住了高访裹进自己的臂弯。

高访的鼻子轻轻撞在花千肉汗湿的胸肌上，熟悉的香味一下钻入鼻尖，他整个人都晕晕乎乎的，跟踩在云上一样，他好像看到花千肉了还闻道了他的味道。

一定又是他在做梦，那个傻小子才不会突然开窍跑来找他呢。

“还是那么好捏.....嗝.......不是做梦就好了......”

高访轻声的低语险些让占南弦忍不住要笑出声，没想到老高还是个肉体控。

“访哥.....访哥....”花千肉左右为难，高访的体温隔着西装传了过来，还对着他的身体摸来摸去，教他燥热的很。可那个自称是访哥男朋友的男人还杵在哪儿，虽说还没开口动手，可是刚才咄咄逼人的话语还在他耳边盘旋。

可能是对他的声音有了反应，花千肉感觉到高访停下了蹂躏他腹肌的手，抬头迷迷糊糊却又直勾勾的盯着他，镜片背后朦胧的眼好像蕴含着什么他读不出的东西，深邃得可怕。也不知就这样看了多久，高访的双手缓缓上移，手掌包覆住他半张脸，拇指在他的唇瓣上来回摩挲。

“咚！咚！咚！”

心跳不受控制的疯狂跳动。

当高访的头越凑越近时，花千肉只觉得自己的心脏快要跳出胸膛，视线被一汪黑色的潭水整个吸入，万劫不复。

柔软的触感贴覆在他的唇瓣上时，花千肉的脑子整个炸开，名为爱情的引线被点燃，绽放出绚烂的烟花。

托住对方腰线的双手不由自主的缩紧，勒的高访几乎喘不过气。不擅亲密接触，花千肉只能尽其所能配合高访的吻。唇瓣贴合的地方烧的不行，这是他从未有过的感觉。

是的，我是喜欢他的。

这一刻，花千肉脑中只有这一个想法。他不善于思考，可是身体给了他最诚实的反应。

高访意犹未尽的结束这个不算深入的吻时舔了舔唇，粉嫩水光的舌好似慢动作一般，勾人心魄。

“真的好软.....小花......小花......你为什么要喜欢女人.......”高访脸颊红润微微一笑，眉头却锁得紧死，抚着花千肉脸颊的手突然捏起了那一块软肉，嘴里还哼哼唧唧的道着含糊不清的词。

占南弦实在看不下去这两个人明明互有情愫还要来回折腾的人，亏老高当年还一副过来人的样子开导他和管惕。等到自己遇到这种事儿，还不是只缘身在此山中。

脸肉被揉面团似得捏着，花千肉为了扶住高访也做不了什么，却见到“男朋友”走过来，原本以为是要接过高访，还没来得收紧手臂力道，就见男人走路带风直接略过了他。

熟悉的音乐声响起，花千肉惊讶的回头看见高访的家门已经被打开，男人看着他朝屋内歪了歪头，“带他进去休息吧。”

少年半拖半抱的将醉猫搬进了家门，可耐不住心头一阵阵的酸意，这男人居然知道访哥家的密码，难道真的是.......?

“你.....你呢.......”以花千肉的思维方式，着实无法理解现下的情况，这个男人到底是谁？

“我？我回家找我老婆困高。”占南弦轻笑，他都帮到这个份上了，这傻小子不会到现在还以为他是高访男朋友吧？

“？？？”

“我不是老高的男朋友，下次见面再细说，我先走了，好好照顾他。”一来不想再夹在两人之间做大灯跑，二来怕自己再待下去会看到好兄弟的活春宫，三来他也不便替高访做什么爱的告白。占南弦转身替高访和花千肉关上房门，挥一挥衣袖不带走一份功劳。

Biu~~~

男人的话让花千肉脑中的烟花燃放了第二弹~

高访最后一点力气好像都在刚才耗完了，此刻安安稳稳的倒在花千肉怀里，一百二三十斤的重量对花千肉来说不过是甜蜜的负担。

第二天一早，陷在柔软床铺里的高访缓缓睁开了眼，当触觉视觉嗅觉一一开始工作的时候，一阵鲜香的味道就引去了他全部的注意。家中久违重新出现的香气，成了大脑转动的最佳润滑——小花！

只一瞬间，零星的画面如同幻灯片一般在脑内闪现着，他到底干了什么........真是太失态了。回忆起那个由他主动的吻时，高访下意识的伸手摸了摸唇瓣，因为宿醉嘴唇有些干裂，却不影响他被酒糟腌过的大脑回忆起过分柔软的触感。

没错，真的好软。

敲打了下昏沉的脑袋，高访并没有忘记这个柔软嘴唇的主人是个彻头彻尾的直男。再努力地回想昨晚的情景，他应该没有说出太过分的话，努力解释一下应该可以圆过去。

可问题是，花千肉怎么会来找他？

伴随着记忆一起恢复的还有身体的其他感官，胃部翻江倒海的绞痛让高访很难再思考下去，或者说那个可能的答案让他期待却又不敢期待。

毕竟小花，没有推开他不是吗？

踩上拖鞋，才发现身上只穿着白色小背心和内裤，看到一边折叠整齐的西服衬衫，高访也知道是谁干得好事。

打开衣柜犹豫了下，还是挑了件墨绿的真丝睡袍披上，系紧腰带后边前往香味散发的地点。

“好香啊。”

高访走路动静不大，花千肉是听到说话声才发现高访已经走到他背后了。锅里的汤因达到了沸点而咕噜咕噜冒着大小不一的水泡，花千肉的心也因为见到了起跳点砰砰砰的加速着。

许是因为昨天醉得厉害没洗澡，前一天的发胶还尚存一些固定着一小半的发丝，配上男人睡眼惺忪的模样简直慵懒得有些性感。

“访....访哥早.....”花千肉搅动牛肉海带汤的速度加快了三分，半透明的汤水几乎被搅出小漩涡。

少年试图掩饰紧张的模样实在太好分辨，高访却知道自己也没好到哪儿去，只是他更加会伪装一些罢了。

“可以喝了吗？”

见高访指了指锅子的方向，小花才惊觉自己一直在顺时针旋转的手到底在干吗，赶忙停手结束了漩涡的制造，从头顶的碗橱拿出一个小碗，“可以了，可以了，我先给你舀一碗，你多喝点解酒暖胃。”

“你不喝吗？”高访端着清香的海带汤准备出去饭厅，却发现小花还没有动。

“我这儿看会儿粥，也快好了。”花千肉指了指另一个灶上开小火吊着的锅子，“等你喝完这碗汤就能吃了。”

高访这才注意到一直被花千肉身子挡住的灶台另一半还有一个小锅子，仔细闻闻确实在海带具有特色的浓郁香气里混杂着一股淡淡地小米粥的味道。两个锅子热气都腾得厉害，只是看着高访就热得不行，也不知这傻小子一早在这儿盯了多久，难怪熏了一身汗，这标配小背心又又又湿了。

被一直盯着有点不好意思，顺着视线却发现高访盯着他的背心看，脸上突然一燥，因为不知道高访家的密码，所以他昨晚进来之后再没出去，连带着衣服也都是昨天的没有换。伺候完高访他在椅子上眯了没一会儿就起来熬粥煮汤，这件背心汗湿了又干，干了又湿，怕是味道不那么好闻。

花千肉有些慌，撩起背心嗅嗅。

高访捂嘴一笑，拍了拍花千肉的肩膀，“别闻了，不臭。就算有味道，我也不会嫌弃你的，”

说完模棱两可的话就出了厨房，徒留花千肉掌着勺回味不过来。

吃饭的时间特别安静，两人各怀心事谁都不知道怎么开口好，夹小菜的筷子数次叠合，却又默契的分开将菜让给对方。

沥干最后一只碗里的水滴，花千肉又收拾完垃圾桶，麻利的不让自己有一刻的闲暇。时间拖的越久他越不知道如何提起昨晚的事，如果，如果昨天只是高访喝醉后的胡言乱语，他所有的欣乐都是空欢喜？

花千肉拎着垃圾袋站在客厅，完全找不到再留下去的借口，高访也就站在那儿，端着自己给他倒的热茶，任凭眼镜被雾气蒸腾出一层水组成的薄膜，恍惚间几乎要看不清对方的眼睛。

如果踏出这个门，他是否还能再回来，胸腔打鼓的声音越来越大，花千肉深吸一口气，死就死吧，“访哥！你！”

“我.....？”高访握住杯子耳朵的手下意识的捏紧，屏息听着花千肉开口。

“你能不能告诉我你家的密码！”

少年憋红了脸却就问出那么一个问题，高访实在觉得有些好笑，看来这事儿还得他自己上。将茶杯置在茶几上，走了两步缩减着他和花千肉的距离，直到两人几乎面对着面，早已超过了正常社交的安全距离。

没后退，很好。

“小花，你为什么想知道我家的密码？”

眼镜背后锐利的眼神盯得花千肉更为紧张，仿若要将他心里的话全部掏出来，“我想照顾你......我想帮你收垃圾，我想让你回家就能吃上热乎饭，在你喝醉的时候可以帮你收拾，我想....我想每天可以看见你。”

“为什么？”

高访激动的几乎无法维持平稳的语调，少年说出的话几乎已与告白无二。可他害怕，害怕这一次又是他的自作多情，害怕如果不让花千肉自己说出那个答案，最后少年会笑得一脸天真告诉他只是因为觉得他需要帮助罢了。

“为什么，为什么想要每天看见我。”高访的语气几乎有些咄咄逼人了。

“因为我喜欢你！”花千肉看着高访瞳孔紧缩，一鼓作气，“访哥，我真的喜欢你，你别不理我了好不好。”

高访的胸膛剧烈起伏着，呼吸几乎喷到花千肉的脸上，只要稍一放松他就再也秉持不住想要亲吻对方的冲动。

“你女朋友呢？”

“分手了。”

“因为我？”

“也不全是，我只是知道了我根本不喜欢她。见不到她也不会疯狂想她，和她在一起的时候也不会有那种......那种感觉。”

高访再也屏不住噗嗤一声笑了出来，这傻小子完全不是靠脑子在思考，而是靠本能吧。

“所以你很想我？”

小花点头。

“所以你对我有那种感觉？”

小花点头，又摇头，脸一红，不知道该怎么说。

明确花千肉的心意之后，高访觉得这小孩儿是越看越可爱，起了逗弄的心思，“你知道男人有了感觉怎么办吗？”

小红脸花千肉倏地响起昨晚的那个吻，豁出去向前在高访的唇上轻轻点上一记便快速离开。

纯情得像只未涉人事的处男，却用轻轻的一个吻便点燃了高访的欲念，“小朋友，哥哥来教你另一种吻吧。”语闭高访托住了花千肉的脸颊覆上自己的唇，和方才点到为止的触碰完全不同，高访重重碾磨对方柔软丰厚的唇，舌尖试探性的舔过花千肉的唇缝，明显感受到少年身体一震。

看来这个小处男，连这种程度的亲吻都不曾有过。

思及此，高访心情大好，熟稔地撬开花千肉已然松动的唇齿，富有技巧性地探入舌尖，魅惑的舔弄微微颤抖的舌面。

“碰”的一声，是垃圾袋掉落在地板上的声音，下一刻高访就觉得自己的腰被一双铁臂箍住，力道大的惊人。

满足于对方的反馈，高访决定再多给少年一些甜头，舌尖轻巧地搔刮过上颚，无规律地画着圈。满意地听到少年溢出口的轻哼，随后又故意加大力度制造出羞人的啧啧水声，灵活的舌带着主人的意识将对方的口腔整个搜刮了一遍。

脸颊的酸涩让高访想要暂时结束这个亲吻，却反而被食髓知味的花千肉托住后脑勺不让他离开，反守为攻的舌抵进了他的口中，粗粝的舌仿佛举着火把一般四处点火，强烈的雄性气息让他不禁软了腰，一阵阵快感蔓延至下身。

晶莹的津液连接着两人的唇，胸膛止不住的快速起伏，高访看着小朋友此刻的模样情动万分，无心再调戏，直接边吻边将其往卧室的方向带。

制冷的空调也没能让两人降温，换气的间隙高访迫不及待地撩起花千肉背心的下摆，探入双手，饥渴地抚摸过窥觊已久的冰格肌肉，分明的手感让他硬到不行，幻想着对方全裸上身在他身上律动的模样。

只是想想就让久未有过性生活的高访喘着粗气，抓着下摆将背心向上拉起，不知为何花千肉明明流了那么多汗，也仅有少许汗液的酸味，更多的是一种说不上来的香味，而且随着汗水越来越多反而愈发明显。

花千肉配合抬起手让高访帮他褪下衣服的动作一气呵成，精壮的上身完全暴露在男人眼前，眼镜背后的瞳孔快速收缩，手指带着主人的意识游走在汗津津的胸膛。主人沉重的呼吸使得本就鼓起的胸肌愈发明显，花千肉看着高访喉结耸动，一脸痴迷贪恋着他的肉体时不仅没有不好意思反而庆幸自己可以吸引对方，让他露出这样的表情。

高访没有过多的忍耐，抓到手的猎物不赶紧吃干抹净，万一转眼又跑了怎么办。

去往卧室的路突然变得无比漫长，高访几乎一刻都不愿意离开少年的唇，走两步便要将人压在墙上狠狠蹂躏那张性感饱满的唇瓣，时而以舌挑逗唇角，时而狠狠咬住，在下唇瓣上留下自己的浅浅齿痕，好似被他标记了一般。

两人身高相仿，高访早就感觉到花千肉顶住他的勃发下体，同是男人知道如何能轻易撩起对方的欲望。刚踏入房门，高访就将花千肉推到在床上，趴伏在对方上身将来不及吞咽的口液一点一点舔入口中。

明知对方是个大男人，坐在他腰腹上的样子却比几乎全裸的女人还要让他亢奋。

“你硬了。”高访故意让自己的下体与对方的贴合，两根全然硬得发烫的玩意儿互相隔着内裤摩擦，精英白领自然知道如何释放自己的魅力。在商场上他是个毋庸置疑的强者，在床上他虽处下位却也依然不会矫揉造作。男人探出小舌缓缓舔过下唇，将固定住睡袍的腰带解开，丝绸的布料一下敞开。失去遮掩的白皙身躯犹抱琵琶半遮面，比全裸更让人亢奋不已。

小处男倒抽气的声音实在太过于明显，高访俯下身子似要再次亲吻那张红肿的唇，却在两唇将要相触的下一秒错开。几乎可以听见花千肉懊恼的叹息，高访勾起嘴角，将唇凑到少年的耳边，“小花，你女朋友坐你身上的时候，你硬了吗？”

“嗯.......嘶！”花千肉怎么也没想到高访会在这个时候狠狠捏了一把他的硬挺，力道不小，几乎都要把他捏软了，可下一秒罪魁祸首的手指又放缓力度慢慢揉捏起来。一鞭子一颗糖，让他在快感及痛感的边缘反复徘徊，魅惑的声音也在耳边再次响起，“回答我。”

“没.....没有.....”花千肉实话实说，虽然不知道为什么，可白子蝎诱惑他的时候他确实没有任何感觉，现在想来或许是当时他的身体就提前一步明确了他的心意。

“乖~~”知道对方不会撒谎，高访心情大好，继续撒糖。柔软的舌直接舔上了花千肉的耳廓，酥痒的感觉没有任何缓冲一下子涌向大脑，这是性经验为0的少年从未体会过的感觉，湿滑的舌尖宛如有生命一般钻入他的耳洞，小幅度的舔弄一番又滑了出来照顾着整个外耳骨。

“嗯.....哈.....”

过于刺激的感官让花千肉下意识的想要逃脱，下体还被有规律地磨蹭着，从来没想过会有感觉的地方被重点照顾，少年在23岁的人生中推开了不得了的大门。

高访没打算饶过花千肉，左手固定住少年的脑袋又好好照顾了一番烧红的耳朵后才罢休，随后又顺着脖颈向下舔过颈侧的皮肤。少年绷紧的身体使得脉络格外清晰，高访一下下啄吻过每一处突起，舔舐肌肤上薄薄的细小汗珠。

熟练的前戏挑得花千肉血脉喷张，只想做点什么又找不到纾解的方法。

高访读人自有一手，知道小处男忍耐不住，主动向下退到对方胯间，睡袍向一边滑落，露出白皙圆润的肩头，小小的细节诱人于无形。

“访哥！”花千肉怎么都没想到高访会那么直接，还没来得及伸手阻止，男人就将他的裤头拉下，光天化日就见小小花脱离束缚一下子弹跳出来，几乎打到高访脸上。纯情少年羞耻得几乎想蒙住自己的眼睛，却也因此错过了高访脸上一瞬错愕的表情。

这也太大了吧！

虽然从刚才摩擦的触感判断高访就知道对方的尺寸绝对惊人，可真当见到时还是出乎了他的意料。喉结下意识的吞咽，高访伸出双手一上一下同时握住对方的性器，两手叠加居然都无法完全包覆，圆润的蘑菇头还从他的虎口支出不短的一截。

高访说不出是担心还是捡到宝的窃喜，这玩意儿要是捅进去，应该不会受伤吧......？

高访知道这仅仅被他握住就微微抖动的器官估计坚持不到第一次插入，少年的性器已然涨的通红，马眼渗出不少无色透明的晶亮液体。

眼前的视觉冲击太过强烈，高访好看的脸庞离他污秽的地方居然那么近，比起其他部分稍凉上几分的食指点上了蘑菇头的顶端。马眼第一次被主人以外的人触碰，却跟见着饲主的大狗一般热情，“噗噗”地吐露着更多的清液，高访右手食指顺时针的揉按着脆弱的顶端，另一只手则快速的撸动着茎身。

“你也流太多了吧，积很久了哦~”高访似乎是为了证明自己的话语一般，提起手指，只见那黏腻的稠液竟然拉出了一道清亮银丝，手指离开好一断距离才断开，“小朋友平时没有好好自己做过哦，适度的自慰有助身体健康哦。”高访轻笑，口吻仿佛在给刚迈入青春期的小朋友上生理课一般，成功使得已经不那么青春了的少年涨红了脸。

高访险些噗嗤笑出声，这小孩儿太容易害羞了，脖子以上都涨成了番茄一般。

仿佛寻到了新的乐趣，高访反复玩了好几次，手指也沾了不少液体涂抹在对方的肉棒上，“小花如果不会的话，哥哥教教你。”

拉过花千肉握拳的手掌，“张开，握住这儿，小花你真的好大哦，要是真的和女孩子做，她们会受伤吧。”高访好像真的担心起完全不可能发生的事儿一般皱起眉，隨後又转瞬就恢复了笑容，“不过哥哥里面很深，绝对不会被你弄坏的。”

带着认真的语气开口却是如此不着边际令人脸红心跳的话语。

手被高訪的掌包覆住，套弄的频率由对方所掌控，明明是和自己做的時候完全一樣的动作，卻因為高訪的存在讓身體更加興奮。花千肉咬緊牙關，生怕自己沒兩下就洩了。

短暂的忍耐换来了更甜的果子，花千肉怎瞪大双眼。

只有曾经在被同学拉着偷偷瞄过两眼的动作电影中出现的画面居然近在咫尺，而且是真真切切的变成了第一视角——殷红的薄唇微微张开，舌尖信子般吐出一般舔过龟头间的沟壑，将粘液卷入口中。

天啊！！！

花千肉的视线无法离开高访的唇眼，低垂的眸子被刘海遮挡住几分，却掩盖不住其中无限散发的媚意，简直是超脱性别的性感。

鼓胀的肉棒频频抖动，换来高访几声闷笑，原本就微翘的唇角愈发生动漂亮。而这双上帝亲手雕刻的唇下一刻便轻吻住龟头肥厚的肉沿，顺着凸起的青筋脉向下，时而以舌勾舔，时而吸吮柱身，上吊着媚眼将花千肉忍耐到几乎狰狞的面孔纳入眼中。

就在花千肉以为自己随时都要射了的时候高访却停下了动作，手指掐住肿胀至紫红色器官的根部，不紧不慢地开口，“小花，以前有没有人这样舔过你？”

“没.......唔.......没有.....”

“这样舒服吗？”高访微笑开口。

“舒...舒服........要射了......”

少年紧绷着身躯，几乎想要按住高访的头将让他继续舔，“访哥....想要....想射.....”

狐狸一般的勾起嘴角，“射在哥哥嘴里还不好~~”

花千肉一刻的缓冲时间都没有，就看到高访低下头将硕大的顶端整个含进嘴里，与手截然不同的高温教他瞬间就夹紧臀部，几乎一被包住就要射了。

剧烈的快感在瞬间直抵大脑，花千肉觉得怎么都不能射在访哥嘴里。

可高访去完全不在意他的“好意”，收紧唇瓣防止牙齿刮伤少年的命根，这物件真的很大，只是含住头部他的下颚就有些酸了。腥膻的气味充满口腔，却一点都不让他觉得恶心，小心地上下吞吐，每一次都将肉棒含得更深。口中所有的肌肉都为了满足少年的欲望而卖力工作着，口腔甚至是喉咙仿若化身为有温度的飞机杯，只为榨出对方下体的汁液。

龟头顶住喉管的时候，高访下意识的收缩着那处的肌肉。

花千肉敏感的地方被刺激的不行，可高访却丝毫丝毫不作退让，竟将龟头吞的更深。

“访哥......访哥......我不行...！”过量的快感刺激着少年，胡乱伸手试图退开高访的头，可对方明明也被肉棒噎得不行，眼角几欲落泪却还是不放，“要射了.....！你吐出来....”少年做着最后的挣扎，成熟的社会人只是含泪瞥了他一眼，仿若说着那就射吧。被食管完全包覆不留一丝缝隙的顶端，少年不知道他第一次享受口活就得到了最顶级的待遇，深喉了的性器在高访拨弄卵蛋的时候交代了出来。

“嗯哈——！”花千肉的手指嵌入高访的发丝，将对方的头颅重重压向自己的下体，深埋在对方口中的性器轻微抖动噗噗射精个没停。浓稠的白灼尽数灌入高访的食道，在吞咽反射下全部被带入了胃袋。

小处男射精的时间极长，高访想要退出却根本做不到，只能张大双颚耐心等待少年结束高潮。当花千肉痉挛的身体终于慢慢恢复时，才意识到自己做了什么，赶忙急着退出，可沟冠处退出喉咙时又因为高访的反射动作被夹了一记，激动的将剩下的些许液体射进了高访口中。

“访哥......访哥......你没事吧，我......我不是故意的......”花千肉焦灼地看着高访轻咳了两声，担心不已。可下一秒诱惑着他的男人就伸出了小半截舌头，展示着几十秒之前还在他自己体内的精液，随后又收回吞了下去，嘴角还有流出的一些精液唾液，样子好不淫靡。

男人的呼吸逐渐平稳下来后开口道，“咳.....有点咸......”云淡风轻的口吻好像只是在形容一道多放了盐的菜式，知道他在说什么的小朋友却因此羞涩万分。

高访忽略被精液冲刷食管的怪异感觉，天知道他只是给男孩口了一发就硬到不行，幻想着这一根不是插在他嘴里，而是在肏他的屁股，大得惊人的阴茎会将他的屁股完全撑满，狠狠的肏他的时候甚至会带出他屁股里的肉，而他可能会像GV里的承受方一般被肉棒顶得咿咿求饶。男人因为自己的想象变得更硬，甚至连不是用来性交那处都自己分泌出来一些粘液。

他想要，想要这根快点进来，想要让这些想象全都变为现实，想要霸占这具身体。而高访也直接将心中的想法说出来口，捧着疲软的物什，边舔舐着顶端缝隙中残留的液体边开口，“你以后就是我的了，这只有我能碰，自己都不可以玩，知道么？”

花千肉坐起身与高访平视，强势霸道的独占欲却让他兴奋不已，乖巧点头。

高访拍了拍花千肉的手臂，表示满意。

“你爽过了，接下来该换我了。”高访指了指自己内裤中勃起已久的性器，不小的尺寸轮廓分明，花千肉第一反应是高访也想让他帮忙口交，就像刚才对方给他做的那样。才欲起身，就被高访按了回去，疑惑的盯着对方的下一步动作。只见高访以膝盖代替腿爬向床边，拉开床头柜的抽屉，鼓捣着什么，重新转身时手上拿着的东西就连他也知道是作何用的。

“小花，哥哥帮你舔的时候就有感觉了，后面都流水了，你摸摸。”高访凑近花千肉的耳朵小声呢喃，压低的声音使得原本就性感的嗓音愈发诱惑。手指牵过对方的五指探入墨绿睡袍，向后伸进底裤，皮筋使两人的手紧紧相贴。

滑腻的触感让花千肉遐想万分，想知道那里看起来到底会是什么样的。手指被引导至臀缝，可以感觉到高访在放松身体，试图让他可以摸到更里面，当指腹碰到入口处时，确实感觉到有一丝丝湿意。

高访小心的观察花千肉的表情，如果对方表现出一分犹豫，他就会考虑停手再给对方一些时间。可花千肉却一点没有难堪的神色，反而度过了不应期的性器又再度抬头的趋势，这个小朋友只要开窍了就不曾让他失望过。

“所以是用这里？”花千肉乖宝宝般的提问，中指用力一戳，似要凭借着那么一点水就戳入自己的手指。

“嘶——先别动。”高访夹紧臀肉，带着对方的手指被挤出，“我不是女人，这点水还不够你进来干我的，我教你该怎么办。”

曾经的几次性经验让高访多少有些排斥处男，活差莽撞只顾自己爽，可对于花千肉，他却愿意花时间去好好调教。

男人跪趴在床铺上让花千褪下他的底裤，粉嫩的性器摆脱禁锢直直地贴在小腹上，睡袍被撩至一边圆润的屁股整个露了出来。粉嫩丰满的臀完全超过花千肉之前的想象，高访的膝盖分得很开，故意下榻腰线翘起屁股，用牙咬开润滑剂的盖子吩咐小花将其倒在臀部上。

“访哥，你真漂亮。”一句话不知是夸屁股还是夸脸，但无论是哪一个都对高访十分受用，有谁不喜欢在床上被情人夸奖呢？

花千肉的视线几乎离不开刚发好的面团一般软Q的臀肉，伸手接过年长恋人递来粉色塑料瓶。如料理一般细心的将透明的粘稠液体倒在臀缝处，冰凉的触感让高访瑟缩了一下身体，花千肉敏感的停下了挤压瓶罐的动作。

“没事，你继续。”高访压抑着声音。

少年听话的继续动作直到高访喊停，四分之一的瓶子已经空了。液体的覆盖使得高访臀缝周围反着光，花千肉下意识的将要滴落至床铺上的液体用手指回勾紧臀缝。粗粝的手指在会阴处搔刮的动作让高访到抽一股气，酥麻的感觉汇集在穴口的深处，冰凉的液体也无法缓解他体内和心中的燥热。

伸出一手，扒开自己右面的臀肉，扭过脖子看向少年一脸色欲熏心的模样，原来这个小家伙也会露出这种表情，还以为他是什么代表爱与善良的小天使呢。

如果说这十数分钟花千肉学会了什么，那就是他的访哥绝对会在他以为对方不能更辣的时候打他的脸。高访的动作使得他的花穴离开臀肉的保护，暴露在花千肉的视线中，粉嫩的菊穴根本不像是一个三十多岁男人会拥有的。

可是那么小的入口，真的可以吃下他那一根吗？

“别愣着，把润滑剂刮进去，慢慢用手指扩张，像这样。”话音刚落，高访扒开自己屁股的手指就做起示范， 将臀肉两边的粘液刮至穴口，轻轻的探入一根指节，细长的手指缓缓地消失在粉色的洞口，露在外边的手指越来越短。

“唔.......啊....！你别不打招呼就......嗯....进来....”高访拉扯着脖颈向后仰头，为自己开拓的动作才到一半花千肉的手指就顺势跟进，带着一股润滑剂一同挤了进来。少年不仅性器比他粗长一圈，就连手指也是。久违被异物进入的小穴仅吞下两根手指就已经有些饱足感，括约肌努力的工作想要将手指排出体内。

好舒服.......只是被插入手指就好舒服.......

“访哥，你里面好紧，好热。”花千肉立刻回忆起来刚才性器被包裹住的感觉，如果....如果他的肉棒插进这里的话，可能还没完全进入就会被夹得射出来吧。实在太舒服了！

无意间的转头，花千肉眼里的欲光几乎烧痛了高访的眼。

猴急的少年几乎立刻想要插入第三根手指，却被高访制止住，他知道按照花千肉的尺寸，就算插入四根手指扩张也不一定能让他顺利接纳那根性器。所以前戏必须更加细致，他可不想两人第一次的交合就见红。埋在体内的手指勾住花千肉的，像两条正在交尾的蛇。顺逆时针交替在自己体内打着转，润滑液已经被体温焐热，伴随的两人画圈搅弄的动作又倒流出去不少，发出独属于性爱才的淫荡水声。

花千肉这时候倒也不傻，用空闲的手将润滑剂不断刮回重新送入穴口，也趁机试探着插入第三根手指。感觉到高访抗拒的力道越来越小时，花千肉适时地送入了中指，加入扩张的队伍。

穴口的褶皱已经被撑开，很难想象刚才插入一根指节就如此困难的地方此刻却已可以吞纳三根手指，或许他之前的担忧并不成问题，高访的这里可能真的可以吃下他的肉棒。

“摸摸我.....别光只知道插我........嗯......哈....”虽然体内的手指搅得高访舒爽万分，可除却那里其他地方也空虚的不行。

“摸哪儿.....?”唯一的性教育就是偷瞄过几眼的动作片，小花知道可能是敏感点的地方高访身上也没有啊。

欲求不满的高访也不敢咂嘴，抽出屁股里自己的手拉过对方的抚摸着自己的身体，“随便哪里，摸摸就行。”

高访的皮肤不仅白，还十分光滑，既然说了随便摸，那花千肉就真的随便摸。开拓的手指没有停下，右手则沿着白皙的大腿向上滑动，摸过突起的髋骨，精瘦的小腹，在粗糙的掌心路过胸膛时却因太过于沉湎手心的触感而迟钝的没有注意到对方瞬间紧缩的身体。

虽说对方直接绕过了他敏感得已然硬挺的乳头，可后穴中搅动得越发熟练手指却也带来不小的快感，肠壁分泌的液体和润滑剂交融在一起不分你我，发出咕啾咕啾的声音。因从事餐饮业而修剪整齐的指甲使得指头在不小心戳弄到柔软穴壁时，圆润的触感带给身体说不清的酥麻。

一点一滴的快感汇集成欲望的海浪直接拍打向高访的大脑，吞没仅剩的理智。

实在太想要了，想要大肉棒，不要手指！

“你快进来...！”这句几乎是直接低吼出来的。

少年立刻撤出手指，下腹的火几乎烧掉脑子却还记得高访刚才说要打招呼的话，双手掰开柔软的屁股蛋，露出还未闭拢的粉色入口，仅凭自己臀部的肌肉控制着肉棒的顶端抵住一翕一张的穴口，“访哥，我进去了。”

只是头部方一进入，花千肉就知道自己完了。

真的太爽了！

滚烫的穴道内仿佛有千万张小口，争先恐后对吮吸着他的茎身，全身都仿佛触电一般汗毛都爽的竖起。

“访哥...唔......你好厉害...里面真的好热......吸得好紧......肉棒要炸了...嗯哈......”花千肉的诚恳在床上也表现的淋漓尽致，实话实说描述着此刻肏穴的快感，“访哥...好棒......”

过于直白的话语让老油条高访也不禁有些脸红，如若不是知道对方的性子，他真的会以为花千肉是在故意说骚话羞他。

埋在他体内不断向前顶进的性器火热得惊人，鸡蛋大的头部已然进入到手指不曾到达的地方，再往前就是连按摩棒都无法触及的“处女地”。

肉与肉的摩擦让高访才想起对方还没带套，可再也管不了那么多，反正处男也不会有病。肠道一点一点被破开的触感太过清晰，高访脑中甚至产生了画面感，自己的肉穴仿佛一个大型的肉套，紧紧包裹着男孩的肉棒，就连龟头的凸起也会好好照顾到，用肠道的褶皱填满所有缝隙，明明没有可以受孕的子宫，却还是卖力的收缩压挤，誓要将处男第一次肏穴高潮的子孙精榨出才罢休。

“好深......居然还有......”高访控制着呼吸，放松身体，那根两手不足握得性器果然长的可怕，进入的动作维持许久也未到达底端，“唔......哈...好烫......”龟头已然进入得极深，终于在高访都觉得实在吃不下的时候，从屁股传来对方小腹贴上来的触感。

“真的全部进去了.........”花千肉额头青筋爆起，不可思议的看着被性器填满的那处，娇嫩的入口被完全撑开，褶皱全部抚平紧紧裹住他的根部，粉白的颜色与黑色耻毛成了鲜明对比，刺激的小处男胸膛剧烈起伏，全身的雄性本能都在叫嚣着想要狠狠摆腰，将这个雌伏他身下男人驯服。可他还是像一只训练精良的大型犬，在主人下达命令之前绝不轻举妄动。

括约肌努力地蠕动，适应着过大的肉棍，高访攥紧拳头微微喘息，实在太满了，24度的室温下他却被情欲灼烧得满身大汗，丝制睡衣被汗液染出点点深色，犹如绽放在身体上的花朵。臀肉被花千肉的手指掐揉着，可以感受到少年无言的关心，交合处已然在如此的抚慰下渐渐适应，“花.....小花......动吧...别忍了.....干我........”

终于得令，少年释放对自己的禁锢，健硕的腰身快速款摆操控着火热集中地在高访体内来回抽插，烫灼的肉茎几乎整个退出又重重撞入，典型的处男干法却让高访上了头。半跪在床上撅着屁股塌着腰，接受比自己小近十岁的少年一波又一波猛烈的冲撞。激烈的肉体碰撞声盈满了整个房间，“啪啪啪”声声入耳，昭示着两人正在进行的最原始的律动。

“访哥...好舒服..........我好舒服......原来做这种事那么舒服...”花千肉简直觉得自己要疯了，龟头每次退出都需要费上一番劲重新进入肉穴，手指用力得都嵌入了丰满的臀肉，看着粉白的软肉被撞击得发红，形成一道一道的乳波。他的腰简直不受控制似地自己动着，一秒都无法等待就要进行下一次的抽插循环。

“太.....太快了.........让我缓.....啊！...小花....呜....啊....那里..........！”花千肉肏穴的速度越来越快，高访的上身被撞的一下下向前冲，却又被仅凭相连的地方一次次拉回。少年一门心思的肏干却在无意中让龟头碾过了后穴最为敏感的地方，本来那里就因为对方过大的性器撑满而被若有似无的刺激，可真的直接被顶到，冲脑的快感是其他都无法比拟的。

花千肉似乎也感觉到高访的身体重重一缩，心道自己不是弄伤了对方，挺弄的动作一下挺住。正在兴头上快感戛然而止，高访莫名的转头殊不知要就被操的梨花带雨的脸有多么的诱人心魄，花千肉几乎在看到的瞬间就更硬了一分。

“怎么.....还能......变大.....哈....呜嗯.......小花的肉棒.......真的好厉害....嗯.......好胀....”高访也没想到体内的那根还能胀大，不可思议的感受着肠道内过分充实的感觉，“别停.....顶哥哥那里...你刚才.....撞到的地方.....”

少年哪里还记得刚才爽到几乎失神的时候顶到哪里，但是是访哥的要求他一定尽力满足。肉棒退出至穴口，一下下回忆着方才的角度，每一次都戳弄到一半发现对方没有出现预期的反应时便会再次退出，终于在十数次的尝试后换来高访的轻哼。

已经射过一次的花千肉耐性终究好一些，忍着想要再次整根刺入的冲动伺候起高访的欲求，硕大的头部一次次的急速顶撞那一点。

蚀骨销魂的快感一下子涌向高访的四肢百骸，就算自己用按摩棒玩时也不会连续直接照顾那一点，少年的肏法简直要命。过度的快意让他连制止的话也说不出口，别说说话，此刻他就爽得竟连合嘴的功夫都没有，来不及吞咽的口水顺着上翘的嘴角下淌，只能堪堪发出些许爽透了的呻吟，“啊.......嗯嗯.....嗯.....哈.......嘶...啊..........”

不行........停下.....会坏的......

高访精明的大脑停止了一切思考，全数充斥着会被肏坏、被快感支配的恐惧，身体挣扎着向前爬想要找回片刻缓和，却又被大手箍住腰部拉了回来。

“访哥，是这里吗，你说的舒服的地方？”花千肉不仅仅是埋头苦干，还十分在意高访的感觉，想听男人对他的肯定，或许这是处男的通病。奈何高访早已无暇回复，双手已经无力支撑身体，整个趴在床垫上，只有屁股掌握在男人手里翘得老高。

“访哥.....你怎么不说话.....我干得你不舒服吗？”可是访哥的屁股明明缩的好厉害。

高访留给他的只有小半个侧脸，花千肉根本无法判断高访的状态。

想看，想看访哥现在是什么表情。

想看那双眼是否还能镇定自若，那双唇是否还是带着微笑........

“啊——！！！”高访惊叫一声，他着实没想到花千肉居然会就着埋在他体内的姿势将他的腿抬起，连带着他的身体整个反了过来。粗大火热的肉棒在肠穴里碾转了180度，最粗的部分正巧顶在前列腺上，激得高访直接射出来囊袋中蕴含已久的储蓄，白色的精液甚至在半空中画了一个完美的弧度才缓缓甩到花千肉全裸的上身。

高潮的快感教高访蜷起脚趾，紧闭的双眼隔绝了视线耳边也只听得见轻微的蜂鸣声，全身的感似乎都集中到了下身，高访甚至觉得这是他这辈子最爽的一次性高潮。而这种快感还在无限延长，痉挛的身体让本就紧致的肠穴愈发箍住花千肉的阴茎，处男终究是处男，这种情况下直接加大马力狠狠冲刺。

“.......太快....太快了.....嗯哈.....小花.....哥哥要爽死了.....不行.....啊.......我还在射.....停.....”高访也被干得语无伦次，哽咽要花千肉先停下，阴茎还无穷尽的肏干中不停的交代着体内的存货。

“不行.....高访.....访哥....我停不下来......嗯啊.....你的屁股好紧.....好舒服.....咬着我...不放我走......”花千肉说得好像真的一样，高访现在的模样实在太漂亮了，眼中含着的泪水一滴滴滑落，就连眼角都熏成了红色，微张的小口中可以看到舌头都卷了起来。他甚至可以直接对着这张脸撸出一管，更何况对方露出这种表情完全是因为被他干到高潮。

花千肉拉开抬起高访的一条腿，发着最后的狠劲儿，两人相连处的液体已经被拍打出白色的泡沫，黏粘在黑色的耻毛上。

“你怎么还不射......嗯唔......屁股好胀.....”高访从高潮中缓过一点，就见到小腹被顶得一凸一凸，入到最深的时候几乎顶到胃部，这画面比他看过的任何钙片都要刺激。

花千肉红着眼看向高访摸着自己肚子，仿佛隔着肚子在摸他的肉棒。少年是真的肏红了眼，干脆一把抬起两条腿并拢压低，将自己的体重一同压上，无师自通地完成了高难度的体位。肉棒直接干紧了前所未有的深度，就连两颗卵蛋都要一同挤入一般。

“嗯哈....太深了.....要被肏穿了.....”才到达过高潮的高访没想到自己居然比处男还不堪，竟再一次的仅仅依靠被肏穴就到达了高潮。

“唔.....小花......”

花少年这一次终于没能忍住，在快速蠕动的肠道中射出了滚烫的精液........

“.访哥......高访....”花千肉边射边望进高访的眸子，一边一边呼喊着对方的名字，短小的两个字却胜过千言万语。

名字的主人被烫得不行，扭着屁股想要得到一丝慰藉。待花千肉终于放开他的双腿，高访立刻就勾下对方的脖子亲吻住那张不停唤着他名字的唇。

他的小花，真是可爱得过分。

花千肉光屁股躺在床上回味着刚才的滋味，想着访哥眼角喊春叫着他名字的样子又觉得鸡儿热热的。算算访哥说去厕所之后已经过了好一会儿，怎么还没出来？

好似应随行为，花千肉突然觉得自己一刻都离不开高访，屁颠屁颠的跟去了厕所。却没想到淋浴头下，高访一手扶墙一手探入自己的后穴抠挖着，刚被他射进去的白色浊液伴随着水流顺着高访的大腿流下消失在排水口。

“访哥......”几乎是瞬间，小处男就又硬了起来，瞪直两眼看着高访全裸的胴体，进也不是退也不是。

好不容易才将体内大部分的精液抠出，却又见到罪魁祸首下体挺立的巨物，同为男人，他也知道刚破处的小孩有多欲求不满。

轻叹一口气，既然下了手，也不能让少年不尽兴而归。

披了块大浴巾差不多将身体擦干，既然还得“干活”，高访也没费心思在去找什么衣服穿上。直接拉着同样全裸的花千肉重新回到“战场”。

有过一次经验，花千肉提枪就想上，却被高访拦住，丢来两个小袋子，“戴上。”

“安全套？”

“嗯，虽然我不会怀孕，可是射在里面要弄好久，有点麻烦。”高访也不是被喜欢被内射，虽说那个瞬间确实很爽，可是后续的处理真的很费时间，花千肉那根又太长，射那么深，刚才的那些他都不确定是不是全部弄出来了。

话刚出口，高访就好像看到大型犬的耳朵拖拉下来尾巴也不摇了，高访又一次被可爱到，拍拍对方的手臂，“我来帮你带。”接过包装袋，撕开拿出里面的小圈，将包装袋里少量的润滑挤到花千肉又精神无比的肉棍上，“这样，套下来就行。”修长的手指快速撸动了茎身两把就将套子慢慢撸下来，不过就算是最大号套子对花千肉来说都有些紧了，高访寻思着下次是不是应该挑欧美款。

等高访帮他带套子的时候，花千肉无意中瞥见那个哆啦A梦的抽屉里居然还躺着好些个玩意儿，有些甚至是他在AV中见到过的道具。所以平时访哥也会像女优一样用这些东西玩自己吗，用那根插进那个小屁股来回进出，直到射精？

许是花千肉的视线太过直白，高访很快就猜到了他的所想，顺着对方的视线将珍藏的宝贝儿全都拿了出来。性向如此，也不可能每次有欲求的时候都去约炮，高访自然收藏着几个用着最顺屁股的按摩棒。

可没有对比就没有伤害，今天久违的真枪实弹过后，他就开始有些嫌弃这些需要他自己动手的硅胶、塑料。

“你想看我玩吗？”高访不确定花千肉是不是有这种性癖，如果对方想看的话他倒也不介意现场演示一下。

“不想。”花千肉不自觉地噘起嘴，就算是没有生命的物品，只要想到它们曾经也进入过访哥的屁股，小花就没由来的讨厌起它们。

丢了最好。

“哈哈哈哈！”高访实在笑得不行，花千肉仇视的眼神实在太过明显，哪有人会这般恶狠狠的盯着按摩棒的？用两个轻吻安抚了下少年，高访直接将三根按摩棒丢到床边，“以后有了你，哥哥也用不上他们了。”

高访扭着腰跨坐上花千肉的大腿，张开的大腿内侧磨蹭过对方的腰侧肌肉，敏感的地方瞬间就有了感觉。

美人在怀，花千肉再无暇在去分心嫉妒两根按摩棒，刚淋浴过的身体通体泛着粉色，散发着沐浴露的淡香。花千肉无师自通的一点点以唇膜拜着每一寸皮肤，颈侧、锁骨、肩头胸膛......

“小花，亲亲这里.......”花千肉第二次错过胸前的亮点，高访实在按捺不住，捧住对方的脑袋往胸前按，挺胸将乳头对准少年的唇。

“男人这里也有感觉吗？”花千肉咽着口水，算起来他早就在第一次给高访做饭的时候就对这两点起了色心，一直不敢去触碰只不过是因为害怕高访误以为他更喜欢女人。

“嗯，会很舒服。”花千肉温热的鼻息喷在乳尖上，刺激着敏锐的肉粒更加硬挺勾引着男人将其吞下，高访实在受不了花千肉的墨迹干脆自己伸出两指夹住殷红揉捏起来，用指甲搔刮过乳孔，明明不是女人的身体，却真的对这些刺激敏锐万分。下半身直直地顶着花千肉的腹肌，证明他所言非虚。

少年喘着看着咫尺的美景不再忍耐，一口含住了另一边的乳粒，努力回忆着动作片男优的动作。牙齿轻轻衔住娇嫩的乳粒满意的听见高访的轻哼，舌尖快速的来回舔弄。

熟悉的快感电袭来，高访挺着腰将胸乳送得更深，另一边自己玩弄的乳首的手指也被花千肉的代替，“唔......好聪明....就是这样.....吸得好舒服.....”高访没想到小花有些天分，将乳晕整个含住重重吮吸，舌尖还绕着乳头打转，又痒又酥麻的感觉连后穴也被影响慢慢出水，“小花.......嗯啊....好会舔.....奶头好舒服.......嗯啊！....别.....别掐....”

花千肉将一边的乳头玩弄的红肿不堪后又准备去蹂躏另一颗，高访在床上毫不遮掩的淫声浪让他更加性奋，“访哥这里的颜色好漂亮，粉粉嫩嫩的，还很敏感，一吸就硬得不行。”

明知道花千肉实话实说，可高访的大脑还是下意识的将其当做床笫的荤话，好像少年拐着弯说他骚的不行，只是被玩奶子就硬了。

可这.......确实是事实。

高访的阴茎已经在花千肉的腹肌上画起地图，前列腺液泛着晶亮的光，就和残留在他乳头上的唾液一样。

几乎只是被吸玩弄两个乳头就要射了的高访有些分不清他们俩中到底哪一个才是刚破处的嫩头青。

这一次不用高访开口，花千肉就自觉的为其做好扩张，托着屁股就直直的插入了令他蚀骨销魂之处，安全套束缚住根部让他有轻微的不适，隔着一层塑胶远远没有直接进入来得爽利。可为了高访，花千肉也没有过多的怨言，毕竟可以进入这具身体已经是他三生有幸。

只是花千肉不知道的是他的访哥也在为了这个决定后悔，肉棒还是那根肉棒，感觉却差了一口气，只能用快感来转移注意力。高访努力扭动着腰身，搭着花千肉的肩膀主用摇着屁股套弄花千肉的火热，被玩至红肿的乳尖磨蹭着他最爱的壮硕胸肌，一个接一个地互换着甜腻的亲吻，高访也不知道和喜欢的人做爱竟然会是那么舒服。

“肏我....狠狠干我...嗯...唔.......小花.......我好喜欢你.....再用力.....把我肏成你的形状.......”高访不知羞耻的喊着淫声浪语，床笫间的骚话让花千肉红透了脸，那句告白受用无比，少年仿佛上满了发条，加向上顶腰的动作更加迅猛，仿佛真的要像高访说的将他的内穴肏成花千肉鸡巴的形状。

沉溺于最原始的情感及欲望之中，两人的灵与肉渐渐合二为一。

疯狂的情事持续了一下午，精液和安全套都弹尽粮绝的时候，高访终于餍足的趴在花千肉的身上，少年的一眉一眼他越看越是喜欢。

看着满地的安全套，高访忽而觉得有些好笑，谁能想到他们的情缘会是从垃圾分类开始的呢？

旋转着手边被花千肉射了小半套打了结的杜蕾斯，高访勾起嘴角问道，“小花，你说这玩意儿，是什么垃圾？”

“干垃圾吧。”

“就算里面都是你的精液?”

“就算里面都是我想着访哥射出来的精液。”

小子突然那么会撩？

老狐狸高访伸手，又拿过丢在一边的按摩棒，“这个我也不准备要了，是什么垃圾？”

“还是干垃圾吧。”

“我觉得不对。”高访推推眼镜，故作思索。

“嗯？”花千肉摩挲着对方光裸的背部，这种触感简直会上瘾，他根本就停不下来。

“我说他是有害垃圾，害我的小男朋友吃醋。”

“访哥！！！”

嗯，比撩人，你还有得练呢~~

**Author's Note:**

> 小花亲妈在哪里 让我看到你的手！


End file.
